


you and I are an item (in today's paper)

by from



Series: blind date [1]
Category: One Direction (Band), The Guardian (newspaper)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blind Date, Fluff, Humour, M/M, News Media, Newspapers, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4775120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/from/pseuds/from
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Niall, 24, transport planner, meets Harry, 23, primary school teacher</em><br/> <br/>an “I walked into this restaurant and you thought I was your blind date and I just kind of went with it because I don’t want to eat alone” au as told in the guardian's blind dating column</p>
            </blockquote>





	you and I are an item (in today's paper)

**Author's Note:**

> the amazing prompt was chosen by [outwardbound93](http://archiveofourown.org/users/outwardbound93/pseuds/outwardbound93) / [savskye](http://savskye.tumblr.com). thank you! x
> 
> this fic is also my love song to the guardian's [blind date column](http://www.theguardian.com/lifeandstyle/series/blind-date), in which two of the paper's readers are fixed up every week and interviewed afterwards with the same set of questions. [this article](http://www.buzzfeed.com/scottybryan/the-guardians-blind-date-is-the-best-newspaper-column-ever#.kgPWAWewZ) is buzzfeed's fan manifesto about it.

**the guardian**

home > lifestyle  
**Dating** Blind date

Blind date  
Niall, 24, transport planner, meets Harry, 23, primary school teacher

[image]  


'He's not afraid to be himself.' Photograph: Liam Payne for the Guardian

Saturday 21 October 2017 01:00 EDT

 

**Harry on Niall**

**What were you hoping for?**  
A nice person to have dinner with. Someone with a sense of humour.

 **First impressions?**  
Cute Irish bloke who's up for anything. 

**What did you talk about?**  
The Eagles, Michael Bublé, golf, baking, Ireland, guitars, trains, toes, America, robots, Fleetwood Mac, dreams, children.

 **Any awkward moments?**  
Only at the end of the night, when I told him I wasn't the guy [the Guardian] fixed him up with and that I'm more of a Times reader.

 **Good table manners?**  
Yes. And good hands. Great with the chopsticks.

 **Best thing about Niall?**  
You feel really comfortable around him, like you could just be you and everything's going to be okay.

 **Would you introduce him to your friends?**  
My mate Louis - and they haven't met - already wants to cook a meal for him so, yes.

 **Describe him in three words**  
Fun, carefree, nice.

 **What do you think he made of you?**  
I did let him assume I was his blind date so he probably didn't think too well of that, but I hope he's forgiven me.

 **Did you go on somewhere?**  
His mate Zayn's gig, which was great.

 **And… did you kiss?**  
I thought it wouldn't be appropriate, given the circumstances.

 **If you could change one thing about the evening, what would it be?**  
That it hadn't started with a fib.

 **Marks out of 10?**  
Giving him marks would be objectifying him and I'm not about that.

 **Would you meet again?**  
If he's forgiven me then yes. We exchanged numbers so it would be great to hear from him.

 

**Niall on Harry**

**What were you hoping for?**  
Someone I want to get to know better.

 **First impressions?**  
Charming but shy feller. Easy to talk to once we got started.

 **What did you talk about?**  
Everything. Music, sports, family. Everything that matters.

 **Any awkward moments?**  
When he confessed he wasn't the person I was supposed to meet and he's actually a Times reader. That's just embarrassing for everyone. A Murdoch paper? Come on.

 **Good table manners?**  
He said he was off meat, but he kept taking mine.

 **Best thing about Harry?**  
His terrible jokes. He's not afraid to be himself.

 **Would you introduce him to your friends?**  
Already did.

 **Describe him in three words**  
Fascinating, cheeky, sweet.

 **What do you think he made of you?**  
Well I ate two bowls of noodles so he probably thought it won't be cheap dating me.

 **Did you go on somewhere?**  
Went up to Hackney Wick to watch a mate's gig.

[Advertisement]

 **And… did you kiss?**  
I don’t kiss and tell.

 **If you could change one thing about the evening, what would it be?**  
I can't apologise enough to the other Harry who waited for me at the other Vietnamese place down the road.

 **Marks out of 10?**  
Harry's the teacher, but it's got to be a 10.

 **Would you meet again?**  
I owe it to the Guardian to turn him into a reader, don't I?

 

Niall and Harry ate at Song Que, London E2.  
Fancy a blind date? Email blind.date@theguardian.com  
For a free three-day trial, go to soulmates.theguardian.com

  


~

**Author's Note:**

> Some background on the date location(s): the Vietnamese restaurant where Niall and Harry ate is one of a dozen on Kingsland Road from Shoreditch up to Dalston. And Hackney Wick is a bit further east on the Overground. Thanks for reading! I'm also [on tumblr](http://fromward.tumblr.com) if you want to say hi over there.


End file.
